


The Broken

by Sqammy



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:13:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28399767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sqammy/pseuds/Sqammy
Summary: A poem.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	The Broken

**The Broken**

* * *

If every moment was lost

to the time of the wars

that we fight

our history would be no more,

for every second

and minute

and year

was a fight for all that we hold dear.

We were scattered

throughout the years to forest,

valleys,

and plains of tears.

If this was how we lived,

we lived in our fears.


End file.
